Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor will exert its best efforts to synthesize 15-phosphasteroid intermediates. Specifically, the contractor shall: Synthesize compound 18a (page 13 of the proposal) and its 18-nor analog; and Synthesize these compounds in sufficient quantities so that they may be employed towards the synthesis of compound 26 (page 14 of the proposal) and its 18-nor analog.